Star Fox: I can't think of a title
by Red Fox14
Summary: Yeah I'm still working on a title. Set after the Curse of Pigma ending in Command, a depressed Fox attempts suicide and Falco sets out to convince Krystal to come back to Fox.
1. Chapter 1

**This is only my second** **fanfic, and my first on this site. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 1**

Papetoon.

A small, unremarkable planet on the distant edge of the Lylat System. Not really known for anything except for being a quiet little getaway from the rest of the universe. In the small capitol city of Tatanal, was a bar. Inside sat a red fox and a blue feathered pheasant.

Their names were Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi. The two of them sat in at a small table in the corner with a local drink called a pan-galactic gargle blaster, said to be the best(and strongest) drink in all of Lylat. Falco had barley touched his. Fox was on his sixth.

Concerned, Falco asked "Say Fox, don't you think you should slow down a bit?" Fox only shrugged in response. He was still thinking about two months earlier, remembering every word of the broadcast sent out by General Peppy, remembering how Lylat accepted Star Wolf as their saviors, and most painfully, remembering how Krystal had rejected him in favor of Panther and joined Star Wolf. Whenever he thought of it, it was like a knife stabbing him in the heart repeatedly, never ceasing. Sighing, he signaled the barman(AN:bardog?) for another drink.

The old bulldog set the drink down in front of Fox, knowing better than to argue with him about a limit. The pair had been regular customers for the past two months, and the first time he tried to get Fox to stop, he nearly lost a paw. Besides, the Fox paid good money.

Falco grabbed the drink from in front of Fox, saying "Listen buddy, I know your still upset about everything that happened, but drinking yourself to death here ain't gonna solve your problems. You need to forget about it and move on. There will be other missions. There will be other people like Krystal."

_Krystal_. To Fox, hearing her name was just twisting the knife. He thought about punching Falco, but decided against it. _Ah, why not?_ He punched him anyway, spilling his drink and sending the pheasant to the floor. He walked out of the bar and signaled a cab, giving him directions to a hangar on the other side of Tatanal, where the Great Fox II was docked.

Inside the bar, Falco picked himself up off the floor. _Well, so much for my advice _he thought. _Better catch up with Fox before he does something stupid. _He paid the barman and handed him an extra twenty, saying "Sorry about the mess." and ran out the door after Fox.

Fox stepped out of the cab and paid the driver, giving him an extra tip. Due to the massive amount of funds Star Fox had amassed, money wasn't a problem for them. Not that it mattered. Soon, he wouldn't need the money anymore. He walked up the ramp of the Great Fox II and entered, jamming the door behind him. He didn't want anyone disturbing him. He made his way up to the bridge and found ROB 64, his loyal navigation robot, and shut him down. He had been a friend for a long time and Fox didn't want him to see what was about to happen.

Falco walked up the ramp of the Great Fox II and stood waiting for ROB to open the door. After the door didn't open, he thought _What's going on? _He tried entering his personal code and the door still didn't open. _Crap._ That could only mean one thing. Someone had jammed the door shut from the inside. He tried to kick down the door, but it wouldn't budge. Seeing a screwdriver lying on a nearby workbench, he grabbed it and went to work on the control panel for the door. _What I wouldn't give to have Slippy with me now!_

Fox made his way to his personal quarters. Once there he opened a drawer and pulled several things out. First, a picture of his father, James, which he tucked into his breast pocket. Next, his medal given to him by his father that had the Star Fox emblem on it, which he pinned onto his jacket. He then pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note on it, tucking it in the pocket with the picture. Finally, he pulled out his custom made laser blaster. He made his way back to the bridge and sat at the helm. He pulled the picture of James out of his pocket and stared at it. _See you soon Dad._ He put the picture back into his pocket, setting the blaster to the highest setting. He slowly raised it and aimed it over is heart, finger on the trigger.

He never even felt the swift blow to the back of his head.

**I know, I'm a terrible writer. You may notice that I refer to Falco as a pheasant instead of a falcon. The reason I did this is because he is actually a pheasant. If you don't believe me, look up his page on the Star Fox wiki. By the way, did anyone catch the reference to **_**The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy **_**I slipped in?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This would have been here a week ago, but for some reason I wasn't allowed to log in. I made a few changes to chapter one, so you might want to go back and read again.**

**Chapter 2**

Falco stood over Fox's unconscious body, horrified, thinking _What the heck just happened? Why was Fox just trying to kill himself? _

He was able to get the door open after ripping out several wires and beating the control panel with a wrench, finally managing to pry it open. He ran through the Great Fox II, first checking Fox's quarters, then the rec room, medical bay and finally the bridge. He came in just to see Fox put something in his jacket and raise his blaster. Without thinking, He dashed over to Fox and hit him in the back of his head, sending him into unconsciousness and causing him to drop the gun.

Falco kneeled over Fox's body and checked his pulse, relived to find that it was normal, and that the blow to his head did nothing but put him to sleep.

"Rob, why didn't you try to stop him?" No response. "Answer me you oversized toaster!" He then saw that Rob was powered down, most likely by Fox. Falco went over to him and powered him up.

The light returned to the nav robots eyes as he spoke, saying "_Running systems check. All systems active. What has transpired while I was powered down?" _he asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Said Falco, motioning to Fox's body.

_"Oh my. What has happened?"_ Asked Rob.

"Not sure," Said Falco, checking Fox's pockets, "He ran out of the bar a while ago and came back here. I chased after him but he got here before me and disabled the door before I could get in. I was able to force the door open and got here just in time to see him raise his gun." He pulled a piece of paper out of Fox's pocket. "Hey Rob, Take a look at this."

_"What is it?"_

"It's a note." He said, reading it. "It says "Falco, If your reading this, it probaly means I'm dead. I'm sorry, but I just can't go on living my life anymore. Everything I love is gone. Star Wolf has taken everything from me. Krystal, the one person I love more than anything else, is gone, never to return. I can't go on living without Krystal anymore. The only thing I ask you to do is to inform the rest of the team of my death, Krystal included. Signed, Fox McCloud."

Falco sat there with the note in his hands, deep in thought. When he finally spoke, he said "Rob, Go to the medical bay and prep a stasis pod for Fox . After that, go prep my Sky Claw for flight."

_"What are you planning?"_ Asked Rob.

"We need to keep Fox from doing anything stupid until I get back."

_"From where?"_

"I'm going to go find Krystal." He said, picking up Fox and carrying him to the medical bay and laying him inside the stasis pod "Rob, I need you to locate Star Wolf for me."

_"One moment. Calculating last known position of Star Wolf. Star Wolf is currently located in the Sector Y. Estimated travel time: twenty-eight hours ."_

"Thanks Rob, is my Sky Claw ready?"

_"Affirmative. The Sky Claw is fueled and ready for flight."_

"Thanks Rob." Falco took one last look at the stasis pod. _Don't worry buddy, I'll be back soon. With Krystal._

He went and collected the things he would need from his own personal quarters and then went out to his Sky Claw.

**If anyone is reading this, you should know that I'm not a very fast writer. It can take me weeks just to write a single chapter. If anyone has a suggestion for a title please leave a review and tell me.**


End file.
